A Partner's Job
by A1fictiongrl
Summary: J.J. goes to work sick, Morgan finds out and takes care of her. (I'm sorry, I suck at summaries). Rated T for language.


**This is just a little one-shot set some time after Will and J.J. have been married (during Season 8). I don't own CM and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! **

A Partner's Job

Jennifer Jareau woke up to her beautiful, blue-eyed, blond-haired baby boy jumping on her bed.

"Momma" he said, jumping down next to her, "time to gets up" he whispered by her ear.

J.J. grinned, pulling him close. "Good morning, baby."

At that moment, Will walked into the room. "Snuggle time, without me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

In answer, Henry held out his arms for a hug.

Will grinned and walked over to their side of the bed, suddenly lying on top of them without warning.

"Aaaah! Daddy's squishing us!" J.J. yelled.

Henry squealed, laughing, as Will straightened up.

"Alright buddy, mommy's gotta get ready for work" he said, pulling Henry up off the bed and tickling him, making him squeal again.

J.J. sat up and almost immediately put a hand over her mouth, feeling nauseous.

She stood up and her stomach lurched, making her run to the bathroom, located conveniently in her bedroom.

She dropped to her knees and emptied all of her stomach contents into the toilet.

A hand at the back of her neck, holding back her hair, startled her.

"Shh…it's just me, baby" Will said, rubbing her back.

"Ugh…" J.J. moaned.

"Hey, you alright?" Will asked, concerned.

J.J. nodded and slowly stood up, getting her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"J.J?"

"I just need to get this taste out of my mouth and I'll be fine" she said, her voice muffled as she brushed her teeth.

Will stepped over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hmm…you don't have a fever…" he said, frowning.

J.J. shrugged. "I feel fine now."

Will shook his head. "I don't know Jayje…maybe you should call in and stay home today."

"I'll eat light this morning and I promise I'll come back home if I start feeling sick again" she said, kissing him on the cheek on her way out of the bathroom.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two hours later, J.J. walked into her office at the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. She sat down in her desk chair and put a hand over her stomach.

She was feeling nauseous again.

J.J. stood up and made her way to the bullpen.

She walked into the kitchen area and pulled out a teabag for chamomile tea, hoping that it would settle her stomach.

"Hey J.J.," Reid said, walking over, "no coffee today?"

"Not today" she said, making her tea (and being evasive).

Reid studied her and then shrugged it off, getting his coffee.

They both headed to the morning briefing in the "round table" room and sat down.

The rest of the team filed in, chatting amongst themselves, and Hotch began the briefing.

"I don't have much for you today. There are some consults that need to be worked on and paperwork" he said as the rest of the team groaned.

"There is also a local case that needs our attention. Virginia PD needs our help. They just caught a serial rapist with his last victim and they need us to send a couple agents over to the hospital to take her statement."

"Morgan, J.J.," he said, catching their attention, "I want you to do the interview."

They both nodded.

Hotch handed out files for a few other consults to the other agents and then released the team.

J.J. waited until everyone was leaving before standing up, her tea and files in hand.

She had just reached the doorway when she was hit by a dizzy spell.

J.J. had to grab the door frame to keep her knees from buckling.

Once the spell had passed she continued on toward her office to grab her things so she and Morgan could get over to the hospital.

What she didn't notice was that Morgan had forgotten his coffee and had come back into the room from the back hallway just in time to see the entire episode.

Morgan looked after her in concern.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan drove J.J. and him to St. Matthew's Hospital, with him keeping an eye on J.J.

The victim was a ten year old little girl that had been raped repeatedly.

When they got to the hospital they were immediately escorted to her room and told that the girl would not say anything about what happened to her.

J.J. was the first one to approach the bed.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer, but my friends call me J.J. What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Molly" the girl whispered.

"Hi Molly," J.J. smiled, "this is my friend Derek, and we're with the police."

Morgan slowly approached the bed, mindful that Molly might be afraid of him.

"Molly, we caught the bad man who hurt you and we want to make sure he goes away for a very long time" Derek said softly.

J.J. took a deep breath. "Molly, can you tell us what the bad man did to you?" she asked.

Molly shook her head furiously.

"Okay, okay," J.J. said, holding up both hands to calm her down, "but, honey, the bad man hurt a lot of other girls and we don't want him to hurt anyone else, do you?" she asked.

Molly again, shook her head "no".

Hesitating, she leaned up and whispered something in J.J.'s ear before she lay back down again.

Morgan looked at J.J. "What did she say?"

"She said she'll tell me, but not you. You scare her" she said apologetically.

Morgan nodded and gave her an understanding smile. "It's okay. I'll just wait outside" he said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Okay, Molly, can you tell me what happened?" J.J. asked, pulling out paper, pen, and a tape recorder.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

One hour later, J.J. came stumbling out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"J.J.?" Morgan asked, standing up from his seat on a bench in the hall.

J.J. shook her head and handed him her notes and the tape recorder.

Morgan set them down on the bench and gripped her arms. "J.J., what is going on?" he asked.

J.J. rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed. "She- he-" she said trying to speak.

All of sudden she stopped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

She spotted a trash can a trash can in the hall and, rushing over to it, promptly threw up.

"J.J., are you alright?" Morgan asked, alarmed.

"'M fine" she mumbled before passing out.

Morgan caught her just before she hit the ground.

"J.J.? _J.J.!_"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When J.J. came to, she was lying on a gurney in the emergency room.

She noticed a pulse ox was attached to her finger and went to pull it off, but she was stopped by a pair of very _familiar _looking hands.

"Hey, don't take that off."

Now she _knew _that voice.

"Why am I on a gurney in the ER?" she asked, turning her head to see Morgan sitting in a chair by the bed.

"…because you fainted Mrs. Smartass" Derek responded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"What? I-I fainted?" J.J. asked, confused.

"…uh yeah."

J.J. tried to sit up and Morgan rushed to help her.

"Slow down, Pennsylvania" he said, raising the bed up to a sitting position.

When she was finally settled, she realized she had an IV in her arm. She looked at it, confused, and Morgan chuckled.

"The doctor said you were dehydrated so they hooked you up to an IV. They also drew some blood and they're running tests right now."

J.J. nodded and leaned her head back.

"J.J.," Morgan said, catching her attention, "how long have you been feeling sick?" he asked seriously.

"Since this morning" she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"J.J., why didn't you say something? Or better yet, why didn't you just stay home today? Did Will know you were sick?"

"Yes…" she said, trailing off.

"…and he let you come in today? No way" Morgan said.

"Not exactly…I kind of promised him I would go home if I was still feeling sick…"

Morgan chuckled. "Do you want me to call him?"

J.J. shook her head. "I don't want him to worry."

"…but J.J." Morgan began.

He was cut off by the curtain opening as the doctor walked in.

"Okay…Mrs. Jareau? We got the results back from your blood test."

Both J.J. and Morgan focused on him.

"Okay, it seems that you have a low iron count, which is why you fainted."

J.J. nodded. "Okay, but what about the other stuff? The puking and the dizzy spells?" she asked.

"Well, when we tested your blood, we found something else. It seems that you tested positive for HCG and PAPP-A" he said.

"Can you speak English, please?" J.J. asked, "You're making me nervous."

"Oh, pardon me. You tested positive for pregnancy. You're pregnant."

J.J.'s mouth dropped open.

"I'm…pregnant?" she asked in shock.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Congratulations."

He looked over at Morgan and said something that made both him and J.J. choke on laughter.

"Congratulations to you too, dad."

Morgan burst out laughing. "I- I'm not the father" he choked out.

When the doctor left the news seemed to sink in with J.J.

"I'm having a baby."

Morgan laughed again and hugged her.

"Now do you want me to call Will?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan called Will and the rest of the team (with J.J.'s consent) and they were all there within 30 minutes.

Will was the first to arrive.

"Derek, where is she?" he asked, walking quickly up to Morgan in the hallway.

"Calm down" Morgan said, holding up his hands.

"She's okay, and she's right there" he added, pointing toward the closed curtains.

Will opened the curtains just as the doctor detected the baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound.

J.J. looked up at Will with tears shimmering in her eyes. "You're gonna be a daddy again!"

Will walked over to her and kissed her, grabbing her hand. "We're gonna have a baby" he whispered, in awe.

After the team had come and seen J.J., and Hotch had given her the rest of the day off, J.J. (and Will) asked to talk to Morgan alone.

"Derek, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me today and staying with me" J.J. said.

"Yeah, man, thank you for looking after my wife" Will said, shaking Morgan's hand.

"Don't worry about it," Derek said, waving it off," Partners look after each other."

"It's a partner's job."

**Note: PAPP-A is a protein and HCG is a hormone that is produced by the placenta in early pregnancy.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated :-)**


End file.
